This disclosure relates generally to search engine parameter optimization and more specifically search engine parameter optimization systems and methods for optimizing digital content for improved search engine results.
The primary search result of many search engines is organic. No payment is involved in such organic searches as with paid ads. The percentage of online searches, online traffic and conversion events attributable to inorganic searches continues to significantly increase. Such organic search results are typically ranked based on what the search engine considers most relevant to users.
The content provided by many digital content owners are very relevant content. However, such content may not be highly ranked by a search engine. Even when the content includes site mapping, improved search parameter or keyword placement, back linking, etc., and other optimization factors, the content may not rank highly because of a lack of understanding of what is rewarded by a particular search engine algorithm. Improving organic search ranking remains a difficulty for search engines that must then rank hundreds of thousands highly relevant content; the understanding of factors rewarded by such search engines is a continuing technical challenge being addressed by software engineers and developers and SEO (search engine optimization) professionals.
Thus, there is a need to address one or more disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present disclosure meets this need.